


SG Teams Are Slightly Cursed With Odd Luck

by Jay_s_Atelier



Series: SG-18 [1]
Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Stargate - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:06:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: SG team luck and Fate luck oddly follow the same pattern. (Or me enjoying SG1 and Fate at the same time)
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Lancer/Tohsaka Rin, Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno
Series: SG-18 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191437
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	SG Teams Are Slightly Cursed With Odd Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

Gudako looked over at Gudao with an incredulous laugh. “Did… did our archeologist medic and engineer alongside our head geologist and linguistic expert end up getting married on accident?” Gudako heard things like that were possible. All they had to do was look at the history of the Star Gate program. SG-1 was the most infamous team to ever have that happen to them. …well they also had a frequent flier card for the many different times they returned from the dead. Gudako hoped to never experience either in any form, but here they were, SG-18, experiencing another attempt on one of their teammates to get accidentally pursued by an off earth culture.

Gudako was never letting Gudao live it down that he was runner up for the fact that he was romanced, or attempted romanced, every mission they went on where there were sentient humanoid life forms. Not until he moped about Mash, their special agent trained teammate, not going out with him once again.

……and no one ever mentioned it to Hakuno’s face that she held the record for that. The many, many times that a different team member was pretending to be her spouse just to get out of it led to a number of SG members being a part of the unofficially Hakuno’s temporary spouse club. Daniel Jackson and Jack O’Neill tended to wince when they heard about it in their spoken report.

“It doesn’t have to be official.” Gudao looked like it pained him to say that.

He was probably thinking on the mission where the two of them switched plates and ate their meal only to find out that counted as a proposal and acceptance to get hitched on planet X-215B, or as Gudako liked to call it: the dance party planet by the fact that there were so many celebrations that people breaking out into a dance was as common there as it was in a musical where everyone sang. The two ended up making the deal for trade of specialized gems Rin was excited about and they had seen Hakuno make a healing device out of as well as ended up with a dance festival that day where everyone celebrated their wedding. Needless to say, that outside of that planet, no one took that wedding official.

“I know. Although, at this point you probably should aim for a planet’s version of getting married with Mash. At least you would have something to talk about, like you know, staying married officially then.” Gudako teased back. She might have felt the same, but there was no way she was going to miss the easy opportunity for poking at the love sick man. The love sick man who was technically her superior officer, but only on paper since joint team leader by accident never looked good on paperwork.

Paperwork that Gudako enjoyed getting out of by getting that second in command position instead. The two of them were accidental conscripted civilians that got involved in a Goa’uld scheme. The fact that they handled it with special agent Mash, who had lost her memories and her actual age due to whatever they were experimenting on in there made it an easy recruitment. An odd one considering the two of them were just there on accident trying to apply to a position of secretaries at the office that carried out said latest take over the world plot that involved bombs and grandiose speeches that they had gods now, false gods as they were, but it was pretty standard of what they learned of the symbiont that reminded them way too much of snakes.

Gudako could be heard murmuring that the ‘ _Aliens_ ’ movie wasn’t that wrong and face hugger invaders every time they met one of those false gods after a mission.

“Do you think this marriage won’t be official though?” Gudao asked as he saw Mash coming toward them. Rin was still arguing with her blue haired warrior husband, while Hakuno was looking like she wanted to watch paint dry more on the lap of her new kingly husband who was rather fond of gold.

“I think we might need to get an expert in here. I thought Gilgamesh was supposed to be a god now. Is he a different Goa’uld?” Mash asked before Gudako could answer, or really think about, Gudao’s question.

“No, Hakuno accidentally summoned him through their ruins. The ‘ _Temple of Kur’s Elevated King_ ’ I think they called it in our language. They said their ancestors remembered taking it from their great home. They thought it was from Uruk, but Rin was the one asking them questions before she punched out her now husband for something. Apparently, she summoned him on accident too from one of the treasures a foreigner traded that ended up added to the temple.” Gudako knew the answer to this one. As odd as it was to watch Hakuno press a few crystals and get involved with codes that no one understood – Daniel did think she used to be an Ascended from somewhere.

Gudao was gaping at her for actually having the peace of mind to answer that, while Mash nodded like it was just as normal. And it was, at least for someone that was part of the Star gate program. Life was ridiculous enough to fill out a fantasy book.

“We should report this in our next check in.” Mash was nothing if not efficient.

“But it can’t be a real marriage!” Gudao was still spluttering about that.

“And we still don’t know how the locals would take this.” Gudako informed her official commanding officer. “Besides Rin and Hakuno might like getting to stay married to Gilgamesh of planet Uruk and whoever that blue haired guy is.” It has happened before with teams. The member ended up as an on site contact, or their spouse followed them to Earth. They did have a lot of precedent. 

"His name is Cu Chulainn. The hero of Ireland." Mash responded promptly.

"Well at the very least I know the UN is going to have a fit over this." Gudako whined. An actual hero of legend of a country that still existed was going to make a fuss. The man was a national treasure, or something now right?

.

* * *

.

"So you see sir, Hakuno is now the Queen of a planet. Her husband might have only been resurrection this morning, but he was very insistent. Now I'm sure Daniel Jackson knows more about Gilgamesh than I do, but I do know he likes a lot of gold. Gold and Hakuno. You can see Rin over to the side arguing with her new husband too." Gudako was all too cheery to report.

"That isn't it, Lt." Samantha Carter lead on. She was very used to other teams having a SG team luck in spades. the general might be working on something else, but she was ready to step in while waiting for results in her latest experiment.

"Not at all. Neither of them mentioned a divorce, or leaving the marriage on the planet, so we have a lot more diplomatic needs that need to be handled here. Can I ask for a diplomatic team. Rin's husband is named Cu Chulainn and he is apparently the genuine article." 


End file.
